


This Should Be Fun

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Dom Dean, F/M, Public teasing, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dean x reader smut, dom!Dean, dom!dean x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Dean x Reader, Sam, Jody, Donna, ClaireRequest By Anon:  idk if you take suggestions, but.. i was thinking a smut with dean, but like, dean buys the reader a controlled wireless vibrator and they are in public or something and dean keeps turning it on.Warnings: SMUT,  Use of sex toy (Wireless vib./Panties) , Public teasing, language, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it kiddos.)A/N :Claire is obvi over the age of 18 bc reasonsWord Count: 1595





	This Should Be Fun

“Come on, Dean! Seriously!?” You whine.

“Deal’s a deal, sweetheart.” he grins, “Now come on, put ‘em on, and let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

“Why can’t we just do this around strangers? Why does it have to be at family dinner?”

“Y/N. You would come in front of an entire group of strangers no problem because you know you’ll never see ‘em again. So where’s the fun in that? I for one am looking forward to seeing you squirm, and bite that soft lip to hide your moans at the table in front of our friends.” His thumb ghosts over your lips, throwing you a wink. “Now put on the panties and let’s go.”

There’s a dark gravelly undertone in his voice that has your thighs clenching already.  
You slip the black panties on under your skirt, and head for the door. Just as you are about to leave the room, Dean’s arm catches your waist, “Hang on sweetheart, just gotta check something real quick.”

“Dean!” You squeal, as his hands hike up your skirt.  
One set of fingers slip into the panties, parting your folds slightly, the other pressing the panties to you. “Gotta make sure it stays nice and snuggled up to that pretty little pussy.” With that he flicks them on, sending vibrations jolting through your core, causing you to gasp and grab his arm. “and it looks like we’re good,” he snickers, flicking them back off.

“I hate you.” You grumble making your way out to the parking lot of the motel

“I love you too sweetheart.”

Sam cocks and eyebrow, “What’s up with you two? Actually, you know what, I don’t wanna know.”

It’s only about an hour’s drive to Jody’s from where you were, but with the way Dean tortured you over the course of that hour, it may as well have been six hours. Every now and then a small moan slips past your lips, and Sam turns and asking if you’re okay, but you can only get away with so many leg cramps.

Sam is the first out of the car when you pull into Jody’s drive, and you take the opportunity to punch Dean’s shoulder. “Asshole.”

The boys take to setting the table as you help Jody put the finishing touches on dinner. Dean has left you alone for a little while now, and your guard drops just slightly. He sees it, and he pounces. Jody is taking the roast out of the oven, and the vibrations hit you full force. “Mmmm” You hands grip the counter top to keep your legs from giving out.

Jody and Donna both look at you with concern, “You okay, Y/N?”

You nod as the vibrations dull to a slow steady hum, “Yea- yeah, I just, the roast smells so good.”

“Well I hope it tastes that good.”

You turn towards Dean. He winks at you and takes a drink of his beer. You take the opportunity to flip him off while no one’s looking. He chuckles, “Oh don’t worry, it’ll happen.”

Jody turns back around, “What’ll happen?”

He plays it off like it’s nothing, “The roast will taste just as good as it smells.”

Claire wanders out just as the food is set on the table. The seating arrangements make things interesting to say the least. Sam and Dean sit on either end of the table, Jody and Donna on one side, and you and Claire on the other.  
Dinner has barely started when the buzzing in your panties starts up again. You instinctively kick Dean in the shin, which only causes him to up the intensity of the vibrations. 

You fight it as hard as you can, but a soft moan slips past your lips, and immediately all eyes are on you. “Oh sorry, the roast is just as good as I thought it would be,” you stammer out.

He flicks it on and off throughout dinner, just about driving you up the wall. You can feel Claire’s eyes on you as you start cleaning up the dishes off the table. “What, Claire?”

She smirks as you shift your stance, “Don’t what me. I heard the buzzing during dinner, kinda dirty wearing those to a family dinner don’t you think?”

“Claire!”

“Oh relax, no one can hear us in here.” She walks around the table, “I never pegged you for the type.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly my idea.”

She raised a brow, “Oh. What are we talking, a little da-”

“Please for the love of god, Claire, please do not say it…. And no. Not that. I….” You grab the last dish, “Wait, why am I even telling you this?”

Not two steps towards the kitchen another intense wave hits you, and Claire chuckles. “Okay, well, have fun with whatever it is you two have or don’t have going on.”

Just as she heads down the hallway, two large hands slid around your hips and Dean’s warm breath ghosts against the shell of your ear. “Having fun yet sweetheart?” His lips nip at your neck, “Yea, I bet that pussy’s nice and wet right about now.”

“Dean!” You squeak, frantically looking around to make sure no one was within earshot.

That wicked grin plays on his lips once more, “Oh don’t worry, Sam’s helping them finish up in there. We’ll be outta here in no time.” 

You let out a breath of relief at his words.“Good. You need to let up. Claire knows.”

His brow quirks for a brief moment, “I don’t care.” He hits the button once more, making sure to hold you tightly against solid body. This time the vibrations don’t stop. “A deal is still a deal. Frankly, that makes it all the more exciting.” You fight back a whimper at his words as the coil inside threatens to break, “Oh no, none of that sweetheart. You’re not getting off that easy. You’ll wait until we get home like a good girl.”

Oh for the love of god, those last two words just about threw you over that ledge with vengeance. He finally turns it off once more, and you try to regain your composure as you hear voices coming down the hall.

Donna looks you up and down, “oh honey, you okay?”

Dean steps in, “Probably just the miles we’ve logged in the past couple days. Been a hell of a run.” Claire stood behind them smirking. How the hell are you supposed to face her again after this. “Well, I guess we better get going then,” he said sliding his arm around your waist.

The drive is nothing less than torturous once again. He has you so worked up, one touch, hell one look could probably send you tumbling into an orgasm. Oh but he’s only getting started. You barely make it into the room before his mouth crashes into yours, lips demanding your attention; the hunger ever present on them. His hands roam your body, mapping out every give and curve. He pulls back and a groan passes your lips at the loss of contact. “Strip.”

He watches with hungry, lust blown eyes as you shed your clothes one layer at a time. Your bra hits the floor, and just as your fingers slip under band of the panties, he holds a finger up, “ah ah, leave the panties on.” He steps forward, places a small kiss your lips, “Get on the bed.”

You do as you’re told and lay down on the bed, propping yourself on your elbows to get a good look at him. He pulls the chair to the end of the bed and has a seat. One hand on the controller, the other stroking his thick cock. All the sudden the vibrations are back, and they quickly pick up speed, drawing all kinds of sounds from your lips. “Dean… please…”

“Oh don’t let me stop you. I wanna see you come in those.” He smirks as his hand keeps moving up and down at a steady pace. “Be a good girl and come.” Oh god those words again. Your back arches off the bed, and his name falls from your lips like a chant as the dam bursts and a flood washes over your senses. “Damn, that was hot! We need to do this more often.” He sheds his clothes and approaches the bed.

Before you can fully recover, his hands are your sides, dragging the panties down. His lips map out a trail following them down, before finding their way back up again. He kisses every inch of your body on the way up, and lands back on your lips with a fiery kiss.

His eyes lock with yours as he lines himself up, and sinks home in one fluid motion. He nips and sucks that soft flesh of your neck, and lets out a chuckle when you gasp. His pace quickens, his hips snapping into yours as his fingers find your clit. “Oh god… I’m gonna, I’m gonna come again.”

“Do it. Right behind you,” he grunts as his paces falters slightly and he spills himself inside you.

After you catch your breath, you let out a laugh. “What?” He asks.

“Nothing, I just, I have no idea how I am supposed to face Claire after tonight.”

“Yea, that could be a little awkward. Sucks for you.”

“Hey, she knows you’re the one who had the controller.” His eyes widen. “Yep, that’s right, let that sink in. The little girl you tried to protect caught you playing with a sex toy.”


End file.
